The Brides Keeper
by Ramotith
Summary: Modern Time. Velken is visited by the Brides in his mansion and what's a werewolf going to do with the three ladies that are hunted down by not only the Vatican but also their former master Dracula? Anyway he can.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Brides Keeper

Rated: T

AN: I don't own any of Van Helsing characters only the OC.

Synopsis: Modern Time: Velken gets a visit from The Brides in his mansion and what's a werewolf going to do with three ladies that are hunted down by both the Vatican and their former master, Dracula.

-Velken's Mansion-

It is great to be back home after a long boring meeting at my sister's computer company "Valerious Corp. the way of the future." I mocked as I plop on the sofa "Ahhhh, this is great. I wonder is there a game on?" I said grabbing the remote from the coffee table and click on the T.V. "YES! Patriot's game." I cheered.

Suddenly there was a hard knock on my door "Damn it all to hell. Who is it?" I growled but the knocks kept coming, forcing to get out of the couch 'It better not be one of doe's door to door salesmen.' I thought grabbing the knob opening the door "Whatever you're selling I'm not buy-" I stopped to what I see in front of me. Three women, not just women but vampires whom I am quite familiar with; the young blond one with a big grin showing off her fangs is Marishka wearing a biker's jacket and torn jeans "Hello Woof-Woof." She wave happily, the second with red hair, tight jeans and tube top showing almost her whole cleavage is Aleera "Hello my love. Did you miss me?" she said almost purring and last but not least is the Ice Queen Verona still wearing her royal garments and her raven black hair is as long as ever "Dog." she said arms crossed.

I blinked and came back from cloud nine "Marishka, Aleera, Bitch. May I ask as tO WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU THREE DOING HERE!? I growled, eyes starting to turn yellow. At first they said nothing but soon Aleera stepped forward "We were banished by our master and now we are homeless. We thought that by coming here you will let us stay here since we are all children of the night and-" she was cut off by Marishka as she latches on my leg for dear life "Please, please, please, please, pleeeeeease say yes. Will be very good, honest." She squeezed my leg even tighter.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and gave out a big sigh "As much that I want to say no and you thre..Marishka please let go so I can have some feeling in my leg." She did as I ask "Thank you, as I was saying you three have been a royal pain when I was working for Dracula." I said causing both Aleera and Marishka look down at the floor in shame. Verona still unfazed, almost giving me a "so what" attitude "But, you three try to protect me when I screwed up big time for not killing Helsing." I smiled at them and stepped away from the door inviting them in "You may stay as long as you three want."

Marishka jumped for joy "YAY!" she cheered and gave me a hug "Thank you Woof-Woof." She said and went inside. Aleera walked towards me, hips swinging left to right and wrapped her arms around me "Thank you love. You won't regret it." She purred and kisses me. I wanted to fight it but my wolf is telling me to just go with it. When she pulled away a loud hiss came from behind her, it was Verona almost turning to her demon form "Enough Aleera!" she hiss even louder. Aleera turn her attention back to me "She's just jealous as always." She winked and went inside joining Marishka that's sitting on the sofa watching that God awful 'Housewives' show.

That leaves me with the Ice Queen "Verona." I said in a strong tone to show her who's 'Master' of this house "Will you honor me by staying at my home for as long as you want." I said smiling at her "Hmph. Very well dog but don't expect any gratitude, I'm doing this for the sake of my sisters." She said uncrossing her arms and started to walk inside but not before saying one last thing "I'll thank you in your bedchamber tonight." She said stroking my cheek seductively and went inside joining her sisters.

I rubbed the back of my neck and took a deep breath "Well it could be worst. It could have been Hyde and his ugg, drum set." I shuttered the thought and went inside and started to call the blood bank and ask for a favor, hopefully it won't cost much "I'm so hungry I can drink the blood of a horse." Whine Marishka "And so it begins." I sigh and started dialing.

A/N: Hope you guys and gals like it. Reviews are welcome. Take care and Praise the Sun.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Brides Keeper

Rated: T

Synopsis: Modern Time: Velken gets a visit from The Brides in his mansion and what's a werewolf going to do with three ladies that are hunted down by both the Vatican and their former master, Dracula.

-Velken's Mansion-

We all gathered at the dining room table while I pour each of them a glass of blood "Here you go ladies, fresh from the blood bank." I smiled as Marishka snatched the glass from my hand and started chugging it "Mmmm… delicious." She smile at me, licking her lips "Thank you Woof-Woof." I roll my eyes "Just call me Velken." I grumble "Okay, Velky." She giggles.

Aleera took her drink and slowly savored it "Ahhh, my favorite, A negative blood. Thank you my dear." She blew a kiss at my direction and continued drinking. Verona finished her drink and started to leave "Dog. Where is the bathroom so I may take a shower?" she asked or more I say demanded that I show her "Fine. Follow me." I said annoyed and lead her to the bathroom.

We've reached the bathroom and then turn an smile at her "Milady." I said opening the door for her. As she enter the room she started to look around and gave an 'hmph' sound "This will do, for now." She said coldly. I scratched the back of my head and sigh "Well if don't mind, I like to get back and finish my sandwich before Marishka eats it. Have fun." I smirk and started leaving.

Suddenly the door slammed on my face, almost hitting me "You are not leaving dog. You still have on last task." She said without turning around "Yeah, what's that?" I raise a brow.

She spread her arms wide and slightly turned her head to show a mischievous grin "Undress me." she purred.

I was taken back at her request "I'm sorry, what did you just say?" I said "Are you deaf? I said undress me. I'm used to having servants doing it for me and have grown quiet attached to that tradition." She said very proudly.

There was an awkward silence until she spoke "Well?" she said getting annoyed "Sorry, but you are going to start doing thing yourself from here on out." I said serious "You have been pampered for far too long and it's about time you hold your own." I said opening the door and leave her alone but not before hearing her yell "STUPID DOG!" and slammed the door behind me. I gave a big sigh "There goes my sex night." I muttered and walked to the dining room.

I looked at the table and notice that my sandwich is gone "Damn it Marishka." I growl and stormed to the living room "Okay Marishka, rule one: you d-" I stopped when I notice she was sleeping with her head on Aleera's lap "Shhh. She's sleeping my love. Your meal has made her tiered." She smiled while stroking Marishka's head.

I look at them and just gave up and returned to the kitchen to make another sandwich but soon the doorbell rang. I opened the front door only to be greeted by two gentlemen in black tuxes with shades on. A quick look at their collar show a little crucifix indicate that they are Vatican agents "Ah fuck me, what do you assholes want?" I ask.

The one with the jet-black hair took off his shades and smile "Greetings Velken, your charm is as crude as ever." He chuckled "Yeah? Your curly mustache makes you look like a tool Joshua. So I'll ask again, what are you and 'Grizzly Adams' doing here?" I said getting angry.

The other agent name Hans is Joshua's second and all around D-bag "You best show some manners boy or I'lUuuff.." he was cut off when my fist hit him right in the stomach. Hans soon fell over wheezing.

Joshua just rolled his eyes "Really Velken, was that necessary? You know that he doesn't know any better." He said serious "Well now he does. So for the last time before I slam the door on your face, what ar-" Joshua raised his hand to interrupt "We are looking for three vampires that were sited around this are. Have you seen them?" he asked me.

I started rubbing my chin "Vampires? Hmm, nope I'm afraid that I haven't seen any, so take tons-of-fun over there and leave before I get angry and you won't like me when I'm angry don't you Joshua." I started to growl at him.

Joshua just shrugged, put on his shades and turned around "Very well, but I'll be back." He said and looked at Hans as he started getting up "Hans, we're leaving." He said patting his shoulder which Hans batted off "Fuck off Josh. I'm tired of doing it your way. Now we are doing it my way and my way is that this rich punk dies for touching a Vatican agent." He sneered as his left hand split in two reveling a circular saw "I'm going to cut you in half you little shit." He threatened.

I raised a brow "So the Vatican has improved on Frankenstein 'Cyber-Tech' huh?" I grinned "It's a shame that it didn't improve on your stupidity." I chuckled causing Hans to lunge at me "Your DEAD!" he yelled but soon he was on the floor as a huge hand almost engulfed his whole head and slammed him with such force that the house shook.

The person who slammed Hans was non-other than Joshua in his 'HYDE' form "Nice save Josh or should I call you Jack?" I teased "Shut the fuck up Velken and go on with you while I teach this cocksucker who's running this operation." He grin wickedly at Hans and hoisted him up on his shoulder "No-no WAIT! I'm sorry Josh, please I" I closed the door so the girls won't hear the blood curling screams coming out of Hans mouth "They make a nice couple." I grin and headed back to the kitchen to make my sandwich.

A/N: Here's Chapter two. Chapter three: Velken sharing his bedroom with the girl's. Thank you all for your kind reviews. Take Care and Praise the Sun.

New Characters: 1) Joshua Jeckle/ Jack Hyde: Nephew of Dr. Henry Jeckle. Unlike his uncle, Joshua has fully accepted his dark half and now has full control of his other half's actions.

2) Hans: Joshua's second and first agent to undergo the improve Cyber-Tech from the late Dr. Frankenstein.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Brides Keeper

Rated: T

Synopsis: Modern Time: Velken gets a visit from The Brides in his mansion and what's a werewolf going to do with three ladies that are hunted down by both the Vatican and their former master, Dracula.

-Living Room-

After an hour of watching Television it was time for me to take a shower and go to sleep. I look at Aleera who's still patting Marishka's head as she slept on her lap "Well Aleera, enjoy the rest of the show cause I'm taking a shower then go to bed, I have an early meeting." I whispered and smiled at her "Good night."

Aleera gave me an evil grin "Do you want me to join you my sweet? I can even wash your back…and front." She purred. I was about to object but soon Marishka shot up like a cat and ran right past me while yelling "No, no, no, I'm next, I'm all sweaty." and slam the bathroom door.

I sigh and then chuckled "She'll never change." I then turn and looked at Aleera "Not that I mind, I just wish she have more self-control." I said and lean my back to the wall "She's very young my dear. Give her a century or two and she will blossom into a mature adult vampire that even the Master will fear her." She giggled.

I was about to say something but a loud shriek that was coming from the bathroom "GET THE HELL OUT, YOU BRAT!" came the screaming voice of Verona "NO!, NO!, NO!, YOU GET OUT, YOU HAG!" screamed Marishka. I started to get angry "Oh for the love of God." I complained and stormed to the bathroom.

Once I've reached the bathroom, I started banging on the door while turning the knob "Verona, Marishka, open the damn door. NOW!" I snarled. Soon I heard glass breaking "Okay, that's it." I said and rammed the door open but my eyes went wide as I see both Verona and Marishka fighting in the nude. We all stared at each other for a minute and soon the girls covered themselves and screamed "EEEEEEEEKKKK! YOU PERVERT!" screamed Marishka while sending a flurry of slaps to my face "OW! OW! STOP IT THAT HURTS!" I complained but it was nothing when Verona turned to her demon form "YOU STUPID DOG!" she hissed and delivered a hard punch right at my face, knocking me out.

I woke up with a huge headache "Ouch." I winced and look around and notice that I'm in my room without my clothes only my boxers "Well your finally up." came the voice of Verona "Where?" I said while looking around the room "Up here dog." she said as I look up to the ceiling "Great, you came here to finish the job?" I said sarcastic "No idiot, I come to apologize." She said that took me by surprise.

She loosened her grip on the ceiling and landed on floor with ease "Apologize? I'm sorry I must be still dreaming because the Verona I know doesn't do apologies." I grinned "Don't push it dog." she hissed then started to walk away "I'm sorry." She mumbled which made me smirk "I'm sorry, what?" I teased "I said I'm sorry." She yelled and blushed at the same time then stormed off causing me to laugh.

After getting adjusted to my bed my door burst opened "VELKYYYYY!" screamed Marishka with tears flowing from her eyes. She leaped to the air and landed on top of me "UUFFFF!" I wheezed "Velky, I'm soooo..sorry." She sniffed "It's okay Marishka, see just a scratch, in a few minutes it will be gone." I comfort her "That's good[sniff] I was so worried." She smiled whipping the tears off her eyes "Okay then, have a good night cause tomorrow when I get back from work we will start working out the living arrangement. Okay?" I said as she nodded "Good girl." I leaned and kiss her forehead causing her to blush "Good night Velky." She said "Good night Marishka." I said and soon she left the room all happy.

I look at the time "Shit. Only got three hour before going back to work." I cursed and turned off the lights and fell to sleep hoping for tomorrow won't be so complicated.

I woke up to the sound of the clock/radio and for some strange reason I couldn't move. I finally focus and saw the reason for my mobility problem, the girls are sharing my bed; Aleera has her arms wrapped around my left arm with her head nuzzled on my neck, Marishka has her arms wrapped around my right arm while mumbling about 'cookies' and Verona was laying on top of me with her head on my abs.

I try to struggle but they won't budge and worst is that its morning which means they're out till dusk "Ah damn it. What can possibly go wrong." I complained but then I hear the sound of a shoe tapping the floor. I look at the entrance and saw a familiar face "Hello brother. Did I come at a bad time?" ask my sister with a hint of venom in her voice "Hello Anna. Umm..it's not what it looks like." I said while sweeting bullets

We both stared at each other for a while till "Velky delicious cookies." mumbled Marishka causing Anna to raise an eyebrow "Shit." I curse to myself.

A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. Chapter 4: Sisters Wrath, The Brides find a job and Velken gets attacked by Dracula. Take care and Praise the Sun.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Brides Keeper

Rated: T

Synopsis: Modern Time: Velken gets a visit from The Brides in his mansion and what's a werewolf going to do with three ladies that are hunted down by both the Vatican and their former master, Dracula.

-The Bed Room-

It took me half an hour to pry myself from the girls without waking them up "Finally and thank you Anna for not helping." I said sarcastic. She just shrugged "Sorry I was too busy amusing myself by your sad attempt to get Marishka's grip off your arm." She smiled at me "Speaking of which. How is it?" she asked in concern.

I rubbed my arm "A bit numb, but I'll live." I grin "Good. Now, move out of the way so I can drive a stake through them." She said as she pulls out a stake and started walking towards the bed but I got in front of her and yanked the stake from her hand "Like hell you are." I growled at her but she soon slapped me in the face "Don't you ever growl at me, EVER." she said feeling hurt "I-I'm sorry Anna. I" she raised her hand to stop me and left the room angry "Shit." I curse.

I turned and take one last look at the girls as they slept peacefully on my bed. I smiled at them and started to leave but not before whispering "Good night (day) girls. Sleep well." and left the room to go find Anna.

-The Kitchen-

I found her as she pour wine in her glass and started drinking it down as if it was water "Whoa, slow down there sis, that's" she gave me a death glare and I soon backed away "Never mind." I smiled nervously at her as she grabbed the bottle and continued drinking.

After three minutes Anna finished the whole bottle "Damn, I know you're mad at me but try to understand." I said as she slammed the bottle "Understand what dear brother. That you have three vampires in your bed, doing God knows what and then you growl at me like some guard dog." she took a deep breath while pinching the bridge of her nose.

I took a deep breath and faced her "Look, this wasn't what it looks like okay. They needed my help, so I offered them sanctuary till this mess gets sorted out." I said causing her to raise an eyebrow "Really?" she said and I nodded.

We both walked towards the living room when Anna suddenly stopped and faced me "You're not coming in to work today." She said, well more like an order "Why?" I said raising a brow "Because idiot you are going to fix this and if you don't, I will." She said jabbing her finger at my chest then headed to the door "Wait! I have a presentation today. Who are you going to replace me?" I questioned her before she leaves "Carl." She smiled wickedly "Bye." She waved and shut the door leaving me speechless.

I can feel my brain go flat-line and then sparked back up "CARL!" I screamed and run outside to find my sister starting her car but I soon leaped on top of the hood "STOP THE FUCKING CAR!" I yelled and she did so that I toppled over but she soon hit the gas and she bolted while flipping me off "AAAANNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I growled but it was no use she was gone "Fuck me." I snort and headed back inside.

I slammed the door behind me and walked towards the sofa "Fucking Carl." I grumble to myself as I plopped on the sofa, grabbing the remote and started flipping from channel to channel but then I felt a tap on my shoulder "AH!" I yelp dropping my remote "My aren't we jumpy." A familiar voice said.

I turned around to see Verona in her nightgown "Verona? Why are you up so early, the sun is still out?" I ask her only to have her give me her famous eye roll that I'm quite familiar with "Stupid dog, I heard you screaming so I came to see if you are well." She said which cause me to grin "Awww, I didn't know you care so muOW! She smacked me over the head "Don't push me dog." she threaten "Okay, okay sorry." I raised my hands in defense.

She went to the kitchen and came back with two cans of beer. She tossed me one and plop herself on the couch "So, are you going to tell me why you were yelling?" she ask while taking a swig of her beer.

I scratched the back of my head and reply "Well, my sister stopped by for a visit and let just say that she wasn't too pleased in finding you girls nuzzling on me." I smiled at her and continued "So as punishment she's takin me off the presentation at work and to top it off she wants me to get rid of you three." I finished and started chugging on my beer.

She stared at me for a while then smile "Sorry." She said that cause me to raise a brow "Pardon?" I said making her roll her eyes at me "I said I'm sorry." She hissed, crushing the beer can with ease "If my sisters and I are going to be a thorn in your side its best that we leave at sundown and never bother you again." She said coldly and started to get up to leave the room.

Before she could get the chance, I grabbed her hand to stop her "Wait. You don't have to leave because of my sister little tiff. I can handle her and her little threats." I smile while rubbing her delicate fingers causing her to blush "Please let go of me dog." she hiss showing off her fangs.

I let go of her but then I got up myself "Listen, I'm going to take a shower and then go out to clear my head so I'm asking you, to take care of the house while I'm gone. Okay?" I said serious and headed to the bathroom.

-Bathroom-

After five minutes of cleaning myself up, I reached for a towel but couldn't grab it "Damn it all to" I was cut off as a towel flew over the shower curtain "Heads up Velky." giggled Marishka as I cover myself quickly "Marishka? Why are you up?" I ask her "I talked to Verona and she said that you are going out. So can you do me a favor get me and Aleera some T-ponds?" she ask.

My face turned red at her request "C-COULD YOU WAIT TILL NIGHTTIME!" I stammered "PLLLLLEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEE!" she pleaded "Fine." I said in defeat "YAAAY!" she cheered while pulling the curtain to give me a hug "HEY, HEY! CIRCLE OF SAFETY, CIRCLE OF SAFETY!" I yell but it was too late as she gives me a bear hug that takes the wind out of me.

-Bedroom-

I opened the door to my room quietly so that I don't disturb Aleera but it appears that she to is wide awake and not only that, she appears to be dancing on the ceiling "Great. Don't they ever sleep." I mumble to myself and started to walk slowly to my closet without her knowing.

I grabbed my jeans and slowly started putting it on while at the same time looking up "So far, so good." I whispered grabbing my shirt. After getting ready I took one last look and she's still dancing making me sigh in relief and open the door to leave only to be face to face with Aleera "Hello my love. Going somewhere?" she smile, startling me "AHH!" I stepped back almost tripping myself.

She started walking towards me till we are at eye level and smiles "Are you planning to get me something sexy when we are alone." She purred "Umm..yeah, wait right here and I'll be right back." I lied but it's all need to get past her "Well I'm off." I winked at her and bolted out of there before she makes me change my mind and take up on her offer.

I made it to my car, hit the gas and shout out "Hah, hah. Freedom." I smile as I go eighty miles an hour but soon my joy was cut short when a giant wolf bump me off the road "WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled while trying to regain control of the car. As soon as I regain control the wolf hit me again, this time flipping the car over "SHIIIIT!" I cursed and jumped out in time before the car exploded.

As I regain my composure, I finally get a good look at beast "You son of a bitch. Don't you know how much that car cost." I growl at the fucker. I know this bastard all too well. Because he's the one that turned me, my were-father "SCAR!" I snarl at him and he snarl back. I was about to charge at him but was stopped as a figure dropped from out of the sky "Who the" I was cut off as the man stopped the wolf by placing a hand on its head and turn around and smile at me "It's been a long time Velken." He said as the sky turn black as night "Drac-" I was cut short as he drove his fist at my stomach forcing me to drop on my knees as I gasp for air.

Dracula started pacing around me like a tiger and I'm his prey "I'm here for my Brides you mongrel. Where are they?" he said with a evil grin "Don't know." I lied "But I do know that I'm going to kick your ass." I said as I throw a punch at him but he grabbed it with ease "Ah fuck meeEE…" I yelp as he flip me over to the ground and placed his foot on my face "Your as annoying as ever." He hiss and apply more pressure "DIE YOU MUTT!" he growl but soon stopped as we both hear a sound and its coming closer and louder.

Drac let me go and look around as the sound got even louder "mine-mine-minE-miNE-mINE-MINE-MINE-MINE!" said a familiar voice. Dracula eyes grew wide "That sounds like." He turned around quickly but it was too late as he felt the impact of a flying dropkick crashes to his faces, sending him flying.

I look at my savior and it was none other than Marishka, wearing a French maid outfit while doing the 'Crane' pose and yelled out "Roadhouse!" She giggled while leaving me awed-struck "Marishka? Why are you" I was cut off as Verona and Aleera soon joined her also wearing French maid outfit.

I got up to join them "Why are you three wearing dose outfits?" I ask them "Stupid dog. We are your servants, according to the owner of the house." Hiss Verona. I raised a brow "Owner of the" my eyes grew wide "Oh. My. God." I turn around as I felt a chill running down my spine and saw a female figure presented in front of me "Mother?" I said out of breath. She just smiled wickedly "Hello, Velken."

A/N: Sorry for the late update, been on vacation. Next Chapter: Velken andThe Brides vs Dracula. Mothers visit. Take care and Praise the Sun.


End file.
